The present invention relates to timers and, more particularly, to such timers which permit continuous awareness of elapsed time on the part of an operator who is occupied with other duties. The process timer described herein is particularly suitable for such applications as photographic development and printing. Prior art photographic processes provide either continuous visible indication of elapsed time or an audible indication upon completion of an operation, or both. Switching mechanisms may be incorporated in such timer for automatically initiating and completing a controlled process. Metronomic devices are also employed to facilitate manual modification in selected phases of an operation, such as dodging and burning in during enlarging.
A major problem inherent in such prior art timers involves the necessity for the operator to look at the elapsed time indicator in order to be aware of how far the process interval has progressed and how much more time remains. More specifically, photographic processes are normally conducted in darkened rooms in which the elapsed time indication is difficult to see. Further, the operator normally has many things to do during the photographic processes and diversion of his or her attention to view the elapsed time could adversely affect the process.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a process timer which permits a process operator to be continuously aware of elapsed time without having to view an indication.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a timer which is particularly suitable for use during photographic processing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a timer which is capable of providing continuous indication of elapsed time without requiring an operator to divert attention from a process.